To form a foldable baby crib, the frames thereof must be foldable. And, to fold the baby crib to the smallest volume possible, both the top rails of the frames and the lower floor supporting arms thereof must be foldable. Baby cribs with foldable top rails are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,357,735, 4,070,716, 4,044,411, 4,573,224, 4,376,318, 4,069,524, and 4,811,437. Baby cribs with foldable floor supporting arms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,525, 4,538,309, 4,008,499, 4,688,280, and 4,811,437.
Among the above patents, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437 discloses a baby crib having both foldable top rails and foldable floor supporting arms. Taiwan Patent Application Ser. No. 81208167, which has been published now, also discloses a baby crib having both foldable top rails and foldable floor supporting arms. These two cases have, however, the following drawbacks:
1. The foldable top frame thereof consists of numerous parts or components and therefore have complicated assembling procedures and increased manufacturing cost; and
2. The floor supporting arms thereof include six tubes radially extending from a central hub member. However, the floor of the baby crib consists of four discrete but connected panels, and there are two L-shaped supporting legs included in the floor supporting arms which are disposed at a central junction of the floor panels and therefore cannot properly provide support to the crib floor to give enough safety when in use.